The Real Story
by Alexkitkat
Summary: Hi, My name is Susanna Stackhouse. My friends call me Sookie and this is my story! I know you think you have read it before. However, trust me you haven't read this one. Come on in and take a look you won't be disappointed.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I know! What am I doing writing another story when I haven't even finished my others. Sorry this has just been running through my head. Tell me what you think!**

* * *

Hi, my name is Susannah Stackhouse, my friends call me Sookie though. I decided to tell everyone the true story about my life if you will. I want to set the record straight so let's start on the day I met my first vampire.

I was quickly filling orders and using my ability to keep up with what my tables needed from me. Yes, you heard right "ability." I already know what you're thinking. I am a telepath after all but please hold all questions I am sure I will answer them eventually. Anyway, my friend Tara had just walked in saying how she quite another job and I was convincing Sam to let her work here. When he walked in.

"Oh, my gosh guy's I think Bon Temps just got its first vampire" Sam looked over and agreed with me.

I couldn't believe it. After they had come out of the coffin two years ago. I was so excited so I walked over to take his order.

"Hi, what can I get for you tonight"

The vampire asked if we had any synthetic blood but unfortunately the last case we had went bad so Sam had us throw it out. He ordered a glass of red wine instead. When I returned with his glass, that was when I felt a weird pressure in my head. It went away after a few seconds so I ignored it. I returned to keeping up with my tables and watching the Rats be their normal disgusting selves. I walked over after a while to see if I could get the vampire anything else. When I heard, Denise talking about how much money they could get off the vampire. I quickly decided to get them a free round off beer. However, when I turned around they were gone.

Now I know what ya'll are thinking again. I probably ran outside to go save a vampire I don't even know. Well, I was raised not to be a fool. So, I grabbed Sam who grabbed the bat he keeps behind the bar to threaten drunk customers with. We both ran outside and I grabbed a chain that was in the back of a truck along the way. Sam whispered, "this way" I followed behind him as quietly as possible.

When I saw Denise and Mack draining the vampire I was frozen for a minute but Sam sure wasn't. He shouted at them to back away. Mack pulled out a knife while Denise kept draining the vampire. Sam was quick and hit Mack with the bat causing him to drop the knife.

"Get the knife Sookie" Sam said to me while he hit Mack again this time knocking him unconscious. Denise freaked out and started running away and Sam chased after her. I ran over to the vampire and unhooked him from the IV line and pulled off the silver.

"You ok?" I asked him

He just glared at me. I sighed clearly, he didn't like being saved by a girl.

"I'm Sookie and you are?"

"Bill"

"Bill..." oh goodness I tried not to laugh but whoever heard of a vampire named Bill. It sounded kind of lame if you ask me.

I tried to listen into his mind while we were talking but I couldn't hear anything. I was surprised but I wasn't about to let a stranger know about what I could do. When he offered me his blood I looked at him in disgust and said, "No thank you" after that I had about just enough of the conversation. Luckily Sam came back with Denise.

"Sookie go on inside and call Andy out here."

I nodded and quickly ran inside and grabbed Andy. I told him something illegal was going on outside to get him moving. He stood up and ambled along behind me. Once we reached Sam, Bill the vampire and the Rats. Sam spoke up and told Andy the Rats were out here trying to drain the vampire of his blood.

Andy quickly puffed up at that. A quick dip into his head told me he was happy he was capturing two criminals trying to sell an illegal drug. After, the Rats were taken away Bill thanked us. He looked at me strangely then vamped away. Once, that ordeal was over, Sam told me to go on and finish up my work.

I did and after that the night seemed to finish quickly enough. I pulled into my drive way and saw all the lights were off. I sighed in relief that no one was up. I opened the door and locked it behind me before creeping towards the stairs.

"Now where do you think you are going young lady?"

I turned around quickly to find my Uncle Fintan sitting at the kitchen table.

"Uncle Fin you scared me." I said with a hand over my heart to emphasizes how scared I was.

Uncle Fin just chuckled and told me to come sit down across from.

Oh, I guess I should explain who Uncle Fin is. Well, when Grampa Earl disappeared all those years ago. Gran contacted our Uncle who lived over in New Orleans and told him what happened to Grampa Earl. Apparently, Uncle Fin is a big lawyer along with his best friend Desmond Catalides who I call Uncle Des.

Uncle Fin came to live with us to help Gran out raising Jason and me. I wasn't sure about Uncle Fin until he told me he was just like me a telepath. He has helped me with my ability ever since. I can now form shields around my mind that keep the thoughts out but I can also change them to where it's a filter and I can selectively choose who I want to hear. That is the type of shield I use at work too keep up with everything. Well, anyway without him I don't know where I would be today but no more of that let's move on.

"Did anything happen at work today?"

I sighed "how do you know when something has happened. Jason and I couldn't get away with anything because of that."

"You know why dear one." Uncle Fin said

Oh, yeah, I almost forgot. On my sixteenth birthday Uncle Fin and Uncle Des told me the family secret. That Uncle Fin and I are Fae and Uncle Des is a Daemon. Crazy right but they said I was old enough to understand and that it was time I learned about other supernatural beings. So, I knew before everyone else that vampires were real.

"A vampire came into Merlotte's today." I told him

"Hmm, tell me about it."

I squirmed in my seat but knew I wasn't going to get away until I told him the full story so I did.

"Sookie, you know I explained to you how all supernatural creatures have their own abilities."

I nodded in understanding. "Well, remember I said vampires have what they call Glamour. I believe the vampire Bill was it, was trying to Glamour you tonight."

"Woah Uncle really?"

"Yes, be careful of this Bill fellow, I will call Desmond in the morning and tell him what happened tonight. I will also need to contact the Sherriff of this area to alert him to drainers being in the area."

"Uncle when can I meet the vampire Sherriff. You said I could." I pouted at him

Uncle Fin just chuckled. "Soon my dear the time isn't right just yet. Now get on up to bed it's late and you have training in the morning."

"Yes Uncle" I said I got up and kissed him on the cheek before walking up to my room. I got a quick shower and then pulled on my pj's before climbing into my bed with my cat Tina.

I sighed with a smile on my face and closed my eyes. I couldn't wait for tomorrow. After meeting my first vampire then saving the life of my first vampire the world just felt so different suddenly.

* * *

 **There we go that is the first chapter. Let me know what everyone thinks. If you like it I will continue the story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow I am so happy with all the views, follows and reviews. I was going to give it sometime but the reaction to the first chapter was so amazing I decided to write a second one.**

* * *

Waking up to the smell of Grans bacon is the best feeling in the world. I hopped out of bed causing Tina to hit the floor. She hissed at me and ran out of the room. I laughed and shrugged, I do that to her every morning you would think she would get used to it. Oh well, anyway I ran downstairs and sat down at the table but not before saying Good Morning to Gran and Uncle Fin.

"Good Morning Sookie" Gran replied

"Yes, Good Morning Sookie, how did you sleep?" Uncle Fin asked

"I slept well, thank you!" I replied with excitement as Gran set a plate of food in front of me.

Uncle Fin went to open his mouth but at that moment the screen door slammed open and in walked my brother Jason.

"Good Morning Ya'll" Jason said

"Morning" we all replied

Jason sat down as Gran put a plate of food in front of him.

"You ok Jay? You look tired" I asked him

"Huh, oh yeah I'm fine Sook it's just work. Speaking of Andy came in boasting about how he captured the Rats for trying to drain a vampire last night."

"Oh, yeah well it was the right thing to do." I defended

"I'm not saying anything Sook. I know you would help a wounded Wolf on the side of the road despite the fact it could bite your head off" Jason joked

"I would not!" I pouted

Everyone looked at me with varying faces of disbelief. I sighed and dropped the pout "Well ok, but not before checking to make sure it was a werewolf and not a regular wolf."

My family shook their heads and just continued with breakfast.

"Actually, everyone I do have something to tell you. Last night Maudette Pickens was found dead in her home."

I gasped in surprise "Really"

Jason nodded and swallowed the bite of eggs he had in his mouth. "Yes, Kenya and I were making our rounds when we saw a light on and the door wide open. We went over to make sure everything was alright. We found her strung up with vampire bite marks and strangulation marks around her neck."

"My goodness" Gran exclaimed with a hand over her heart in shock

"So, she was what they call a fang banger then?" Uncle Fin asked

Jason nodded "I know it wasn't a vampire though that killed her. She wasn't drained of her blood and I don't think a vampire would just leave good blood behind. Right Uncle?"

Uncle Fin nodded "Yes, that's right it's hard for a vampire to resist a fresh dead body full of blood."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Sook would you mind helping me out here. The killer is obviously a human. Could you listen in to people while at work?" Jason asked of me

"Yeah no problem Jay."

"Good, let me know if you hear anything suspicious." Jason picked up is last piece of bacon and stood up. "Thanks for breakfast Gran. I got to get back to the station." Gran smiled at Jason and nodded. Jason kissed Gran on her cheek, then me on the forehead, then walked out the door to his car but not before nodding at Uncle Fin.

Oh, I guess I should explain about Jason. You see when Uncle Fin came to live with us Jason was already on his way to a bad place because of our parent's death and then the disappearance of our Grampa. Uncle Earl noticed his downward spiral and his need for validation and attention in any form he could get it in. So, he took Jason aside and started teaching him "how to be a man" is what he said. He really changed after that, he no longer made fun of me behind Grans back and would treat me like a big brother. He was always there for me. When he graduated from high school he wanted to go into law enforcement. Saying he was going to protect the family in the only way he knew how.

"Alright, Sookie finish your breakfast so we can start your training." Uncle Fin ordered

I nodded and quickly finished the last bits of my breakfast. Then rushed upstairs to put on a tank top and shorts. I grabbed two water bottle on the way out and set them on the porch in the shade so they wouldn't get too hot.

I walked over to where Uncle Fin was already stretching to warm up. I copied him and started getting my muscle relaxed and limber so I wouldn't pull a muscle during training. Once done I turned to Uncle Fin who was watching me waiting for me to finish.

"Ready?" he asked

I nodded my head and got into a fighting stance. Knowing he would want to start with hand to hand combat. I fought with him for thirty minutes before he called for a halt. He gave me a ten-minute break. During that time, he grabbed the practice swords he had set on the porch swing. After I ten minutes was up he handed me my sword and we started our mock battle that lasted thirty minutes as well. When that was over he took our swords, and told me to meditate and then we would move on.

I hated mediation time in the beginning of our training sessions. Oh, I should tell you I have been training since I turned sixteen. I didn't understand why I had to meditate at first and I complained every time. Until, Uncle Des came over to help with my training. He explained to me that if I didn't learn how to meditate properly he would never teach me any of the spells he knew. That got me going, I never complained again after that and when my Uncles were satisfied with my progress they started teaching me spells. Uncle Fin worked on my light skills while Uncle Des taught me defensive and offensive spells. Witches have nothing on the Fae and Daemons because we literally are magic. A Fae and Daemons sparks are different but they are rooted in magic.

Moving on, once I finished meditating and I felt my light surround me in a soft hum. Uncle Fin called me to stand up and call forth a ball of light to my hand.

"Alright, let's begin with a low-grade attack." Uncle Fin instructed.

I nodded and the ball of light in my hand turned blue.

"Good job Sookie now aim it at the target."

I turned to face the targets that Uncle Fin had set up while I was meditating. I fired it off and it caused a burn mark to appear on the target. Uncle Fin nodded "Good, you have improved so much since we first started training. You no longer need to focus as hard."

I beamed in pride at my Uncles praise. "Now call forth a high-grade attack but don't fire it."

I did as I was told, and the ball in my hand turned a pulsing red. I knew why Uncle didn't want me to fire this one. It would destroy the target. He just wanted to see how fast I could switch between the types. Which was fast there was almost no lag now, when before it would take me at least twenty seconds to switch.

My Uncle nodded in acceptance of the speed. "Alright, go back to low grade attack and let's have another mock spar."

I quickly attacked by throwing my light at my Uncle. He dodged my popping away and appearing behind me. I turned quickly and attacked him. He continued to pop in and out of the battle field. Forcing me to anticipate and to feel for when and where he would reappear. I got a few hits in. I wasn't concerned though. When we first did this, I freaked out and thought I was going to accidently kill me Uncle, but he explained that he would heal faster than me and therefore wouldn't get hurt as badly as a normal human.

He called for a halt and said to come over to heal him using the white light of healing. I sighed and walked over. I concentrated on healing any internal injuries first. Uncle had explained to me how internal injuries are the most dangerous because you can't see them so you don't know how bad they are until your patient starts dying in front of you or something equally as bad. There weren't any internal injuries that I could feel but I always did this just to be on the safe side. I then fixed any broken bones and healed the burn marks that appeared on his skin. This whole process barely took my five minutes. I was so proud this usually took me at least an hour when we first started.

Uncle nodded in happiness of my progress, then laid down and started soaking up the sun. I laid down next to him and enjoyed an hour of sunlight. That is another thing Uncle Fin explained, that since we are light Fae the sun recharges our energy and spark. So, he instructed me to get a least an hour of uninterrupted direct sun exposure every day. I wasn't going to complain about that since I loved the sun, which apparently was another trait of the light Fae.

After an hour, Uncle and I went inside and got a shower and sat down to eat lunch with Gran who was talking a million miles an hour about the latest gossip she heard from Mrs. Fortenberry.

I helped Gran clean up the kitchen when lunch was finished and then went into my room to start on my class work. I was working on my Masters in Business and Mythology. I'll explain, with Uncle Fin and Uncle Des's help with my shields school wasn't as hard for me anymore. I still wasn't comfortable enough with my shields yet at the time, but I really wanted to go to college. I had planned to go work at Merlotte's and save up so I could go, but Uncle Fin and Uncle Des offered to pay for me. I turned them down because I didn't want them to pay for me and I also didn't want to turn into a kept woman.

Let me tell you when Gran heard my excuse she cut me a new one. She told me to apologize to my Uncles and to let them pay for me. I promptly apologized and then Gran explained to me what a kept woman really was and looked like. I was so ashamed of myself, I had taken Gran's lesson the wrong way and twisted it into what my own belief of what a kept woman was. I never made that mistake again after that day.

Anyway, I pulled my laptop to me and logged into the school website. Uncle Fin had internet installed in the house and Uncle Des bought me the laptop so I could do my classes entirely online. I loved my business classes because I planned to help Uncle Fin and Des with their business as well and the Mythology was purely because of the stories they told me as a child.

Uncle Fin was a big Norse fan and Uncle Des was more Greek and Roman. They gave me books and told me stories about the different gods and goddess. It was the story about the Amazons that prompted me to ask Uncle Fin to train me. I wanted to be a warrior Amazon too. At the time, it was just a childhood dream but Uncle Fin took me seriously and told me, when I got older he would start my training. Now, I'm Uncle Des's little warrior as he calls me.

Once, I got my essays and daily reading out of the way. I noticed it was time to get ready for work. I changed into my work uniform and but all my school stuff away. I walked downstairs and said goodbye to Gran. Uncle Fin had left earlier in the day to go to his office in Shreveport. Uncle Des managed the New Orleans office and worked mostly with the supernatural community there. Uncle Fin did the same here over in Shreveport. They opened they office here so Uncle Fin could be here for us every day.

I drove my car to Merlotte's and parked in the employee parking lot. As I was walking towards the door I felt a weird void coming towards me. I had already set my shields to filter so I would be ready when I started my shift.

"Sookeh" I heard a voice say

I turned around "Oh Bill it's you."

"Yes, I wanted to see you again and figured I would find you here."

I nodded and continued inside but Bill stopped me before I opened the door. "May I call on you sometime?" Bill asked

I gave Bill a confused look. No one used that phrase anymore to ask for a date. I thought vampires were trying to blend in to society. However, I shook off the oddity to answer his question. "Sorry, Bill but I barely know you. How about we start off as friends first?" I asked

Bill nodded and opened the door for me. "Of course, as you wish"

I smiled at him and walked in. I said Hi to Tara who was behind the Bar already and gave Lafayette his daily hug hello.

I noticed Bill had not come in with me but that was probably for the best. A few hours went by with me filling orders and listening to everyone's minds like Jason had asked me too. When the door opened and Jason came in looking around frantically. I walked over to him. He seemed to sigh in relief. "Thank goodness you are here Sookie"

"Jason what's wrong?"

"The Rats escaped from jail earlier tonight. We have no idea how but please be careful they will probably come after you and Sam for revenge."

I gasped in shock and nodded "Of course Jason, I'll have someone walk me to my car when I leave."

Jason hugged me and then pulled away "Good, I have already told Uncle Fin and he said he would wait for you to get home safe before going to bed"

I smiled at Jason's concern for my safety. "I need to get back to my tables. Thanks for warning me Jay."

Jason nodded with a smile then walked out to get back to his patrol. The rest of the night went off without any more surprises. I told Sam what Jason told me when it was time to go home.

Sam frowned with a grim look on his face and nodded. He told me to wait while he got his baseball bat and then we walked out to my car. As we were walking I kept my shields down just in case. I felt two minds approaching from the woods. I couldn't make anything out though. Their thoughts were sporadic and uncoordinated. I didn't understand until Sam shouted for me to move out of the way. I was too slow to move and I felt some one push me down from behind.

My battle instincts finally kicked in and on my way down I curled my body so I rolled and sprang back up immediately. Denise was standing there with a smirk and a killer look in her eyes. She went to punch me and I quickly side stepped. I had no time to check and see how Sam was faring. During the battle, I used my gift to anticipate Denise's moves. Her thoughts gave me warning to her next move before she made it.

Denise went to punch me again when she suddenly disappeared. I looked around and found her hanging from Bill's grasp with his hand around her throat. I looked for Sam and saw Mack on the ground curled up protecting his stomach. Sam's baseball bat was a few feet away so Sam must have hit him hard.

I looked back at Bill and I saw he was about kill Denise. "No Bill!" I screamed

"She tried to kill you Sookie. It is only right her life ends for it."

"No, she needs to go to jail."

Bill ignored me and raised his hand to punch through Denise chest I assumed. When a burst of wind came out of nowhere and Bill went flying across the parking lot.

"You should really listen to the lady Billy Boy" The tall blonde man said with a smirk.

* * *

 **I am ending it there. I know I am evil. But guess who has appeared. HAHA, I look forward to your reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OH MY GOSH, the reviews I am getting. This brings me back to the first I wrote years ago.**

* * *

"You should really listen to the lady Billy Boy" The tall blonde man said with a smirk.

Bill quickly stood back up and bowed slightly to the blonde guy "Sheriff"

"Oh, so this was the vampire sheriff of area five. Uncle never said he was a sexy sheriff"

Sexy sheriff began talking after Bill's greeting. "Explain to me Compton why you did not inform me that there were drainers in my area."

Bill's eyes widen in surprise. He really needs to get a better poker face. "I did not think you needed to know since they arrested."

"That was your first mistake, you aren't supposed to think but follow my rules and report everything. Understood"

"Yes, Sheriff but how did you know about the drainers."

Sexy Sheriff smirked "Do you honestly belief that I don't have informants? That is the difference between you and me Billy Boy."

I had to hold in a giggle at those words. Bill grimaced and openly glared at him.

"Now, tell me exactly what happened and why you were getting ready to kill evidence?"

Bill quickly explained that he was on his way here to get a true blood when he found the Rats attacking us and he interfered before we could get seriously hurt.

"Oh really, is this true shifter?" Sexy addressed Sam

Oh, right I already know about Sam's Supe status. He doesn't know I know though. I know he also has feelings for me but that ship sailed for him when he didn't even bother to tell me about him being a shifter when he knew I was a telepath. I trusted him with my secret but he clearly doesn't have the same amount for me.

"Northman" Sam growled

Now I had a last name to go with the sexy vampire sheriff. "I have no idea of Bill's motives but I was the one who caught the drainers last night and they escaped from jail earlier tonight. They were clearly getting revenge."

"They escaped… I find it highly unlikely that they could have escaped on their own."

Northman looked down at Denise who he had dropped and over at Mack who was still curled up in a ball at Sam's feet. They did look quite sorry looking.

He reached down and picked up Denise who had her eyes squeezed shut in terror. "Look at me human." He purred

I shivered at the tone but focused on Denise's thoughts, realizing he was about to glamour her. "How did you escape from jail." He asked in a sensual tone.

"We stole the guard's keys and then snuck out when they changed shifts."

Denise was lying, well she wasn't really but the memory in her head was hazy. Uncle told me hazy memories mean the person has been glamoured. None glamoured memories will be clear and won't be disjointed as if someone doesn't really belief what they are remembering.

I coughed, Sheriff Northman turned to face me when I did. "You have something to say?" he asked

I looked into his eyes, and was taken back by the color. They reminded me of the sea they were so blue. I wondered for a moment what he thought my blue eyes reminded him of but shook that thought off to answer his question.

"She is lying" I said

"Oh, and how do you know that?" He asked

"Everyone knows that the Rats together don't have enough brain cells to rub together to come up with such an intelligent plan." I said with my arms crossed against my chest as I glared at Denise.

"Shut up Bitch" Denise yelled at me

I didn't respond but just looked at the Sheriff. Hoping he would believe me.

"What is your name human?" He asked me

I saw Sam frown out of the corner of my eye but I ignored him

"Sookie Stackhouse"

"Sookie, hmm that is an unusual name. It must be short for something, yes?"

"Um, yeah Susannah" I replied shocked, he was the first person or vampire to ask me that.

"Nice to meet you Susannah" I'm Eric Northman

For some reason, him calling me Susannah didn't annoy me as it usually would if someone would call me that but being raised to be polite my gran taught me I corrected him.

"Sookie, please."

He smiled at me and nodded "Sookie"

I blushed and looked down. I could have sworn I heard him chuckle.

"Now, I am inclined to believe that Sookie is telling me the truth. Compton, you are to report to Fangtasia after it closes. If you do not your punishment will be far worse than it would have been."

Bill nodded and then ran off at vampire speed. Eric walked over and grabbed Mack in his other hand. Then he looked over at me with a smirk and sparkling eyes filled with mischief.

"Feel free to stop by Fangtasia anytime you wish Ms. Stackhouse." He said and then he too vamped away

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. "Be careful of Northman Sookie." Sam said suddenly

I turned to him with a confused look on my face. "why?"

"Just be careful." He said then walked away

I sighed and got into my car and drove home. Pulling into the driveway I saw the light was on. Uncle was still awake. I cut the engine and hurried inside the house. Closing and locking the door I walked into the living finding my Uncle Fin reading a novel.

He closed his book and looked up at me with a smile. "Busy night." It wasn't a question. I smiled and sat on the couch next to him.

"I met Sheriff Eric Northman. You have been holding out on me Uncle. You didn't tell me how sexy he was."

My Uncle threw his head back and laughed "Yes, I guess I didn't leave such information out." He chuckled

I huffed and leaned back on the couch. "He invited me to Fangtasia." My Uncle looked at me with knowing eyes

"You are going to go."

"Yes, I don't know why but I am already excited about the next time I can see him and I only spoke to him for a few minutes."

Uncle Fin looked at me with a curious look. "Tell me something my dear when you think about him what do you feel?"

"I don't know, happiness, excitement, lust, peace, courage. A bunch of good emotions"

Uncle nodded and smiled "Do you remember how I told you, that you have always been a special child since childhood."

"Yeah, because of my Fae status." I said

"No, my little light. Much more than that, your spark is the largest and brightest spark I have ever seen. Even though you are only one-eight Fae. You have the potential to have the same abilities as a full Fae. All, I can say is to follow your instincts they will help you make the correct decisions." Uncle then took my face into his hands tilted my head down and kissed my forehead.

"Get to bed, I will see you in the morning." I nodded my head and climbed up the stairs

Before I made it all the way I swear I heard my uncle whisper "It has begun."

 **Earlier that night**

"This is Northman"

"Eric, its Fintan"

"What do you want?"

"I just thought you would be interested in the fact that last night. Two drainers attack a vampire by the name Bill Compton and then were taken to Jail."

There was silence for a minute before there was a chuckle "Oh, Billy Boy you never cease to give me entertainment."

"Your information is most interesting. I will be arriving in a few minutes."

Fintan stood outside his family's home waiting on the Northman. He felt the presence of a vampire get closer before he appeared in front of him.

"Names?"

"Denise and Mack Rattray. Unfortunately, the escaped from Jail a few hours ago. I fear they will probably looking for revenge. If I am right, they will be heading towards Merlotte's.

"The Shifters." Eric nodded he turned to head that way before turning back to Fintan.

"The request you asked of me all those years ago. Will I need to go against it tonight?"

"No, she should be just fine. I have trained her to be the best."

Eric nodded and then took off.

 **When Eric arrives at Merlotte's**

I watched as the shifter and what I could only describe as a goddess were defending themselves against the drainers. I felt Compton run by me. The fool didn't even notice I was here. He was such a sorry excuse for a vampire. Why Lorena turned him I will never understand. I watched until I realized Compton was going to kill the drainer. I stopped him and then got information I needed from Compton. When Sookie spoke up I thought my fangs were going to drop in lust. Her arms were pushing her breast up and her sky-blue eyes were glowing. The moonlight shown down on her tan skin making it look like she was glowing.

She had really grown since the last time I had seen her. She was sixteen when she started her training and I no longer needed to keep an eye on her when she went out at night. She obviously had been using her Telepathy when I glamoured the human. I had to pretend I didn't know who she was, but damn Fintan had been holding out on me. He didn't tell me his niece had grown to be my definition of a perfect woman. I invited her to Fangtasia before taking the drainers back to Fangtasia with me.

"Pam", I spoke as I walked down into the basement.

She appeared at the bottom of the stairs as I chained the humans. "They have been glamoured, I suspect it is Compton's work. He will be here in an hour. Entertain him for me will you." I smirked at her as I walked back upstairs and into my office.

I started on my paper work when exactly an hour later Compton arrived. Pam lead him down into the basement and quickly chained him in silver to the wall. I smirked when I heard him scream as she began her entertainment. After another hour went by I walked into the basement to see how well Pam was entertaining Compton.

"Pam" I spoke up

"Master, I have entertained Billy as you asked me to." She said with a smile of glee on her face.

I looked over at Compton who had slowly healing sliver wounds. "Yes, I see that."

"Now, Compton, mind telling me why you glamoured these two humans?" I asked as I grabbed the women by the hair who clearly had a look of fear on her face.

Bill glared at me but kept his mouth shut. I sighed, Lorena had taught her progeny to well. It will take a while more of Pam's entertainment to get him to talk.

"Let me know when you are willing to talk Compton, this is your punishment for not informing me about the drainers and then glamouring them to cover up your involvement in helping them escape from Jail."

Compton's mouth remained closed. I smirked he always gave me such entertainment. "Pam" I said as I walked out again.

I walked into my office where I heard my phone ringing.

"Northman" I answered

"You have her under your spell as usual." Fintan said

I chuckled "Yes, well I can't say she hasn't affected me either." I said

"She will be at Fangtasia tomorrow night." Fintan told me

"Oh, are your bringing her?" I asked

"No, I just have a feeling she will be there." Fintan said before hanging up

That Fairy cryptic as usual. He was the same all those years ago when he asked me to watch over Sookie.

 **Sookie's Ninth Birthday**

"Northman, I'm calling in that favor you owe me." Fintan said as he stood in front of me

"What is it?"

"I want you to watch over my niece from a distance. She hasn't quite figured out how to protect her mind from other thoughts and she isn't old enough for me to train her on how to protect herself. Do this for me and I will have considered your debt paid."

I stared into the fairies' eyes to gauge his truthfulness. When I decided, he was telling me the truth I nodded. I followed him back to Bon tempts. He invited me and brought me up to a bedroom. A little blonde angel was the only way to describe how she looked.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" Fintan asked

All I could do was nod

"Then you will protect her." Fintan stated

"Yes, for as long as you need me too."

"You, must not reveal yourself to her or tell her you are protecting her. One day you will meet her but even then, you must not tell her that you already know who she is."

I nodded, from that day on I watched over Sookie. A silent shadow to all her sleepovers and her playing outside at night with her friends. It was on her sixteenth birthday, the last night I would need to protect her. She walked outside and as if she was dancing to a tune only she could hear. She stared dancing the moon light shining down on her as if it was a spotlight. From that night on. I decided to make her MINE.

* * *

 **Oh, Uncle Fin is keeping secrets. I wonder what is going to happen. Anyone else happy to have the Sexy Sheriff Eric Northman on the scene!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fangatasia**

"Pam" Eric called

A second later Pam walked into his office.

"How is our guest?"

"He still won't talk and the sun is about to rise." Pam responded with an annoyed look on her face.

Eric leaned back in his chair with his fingers laced together over his chest. "I'm disappointed Pam. You should have broken Compton hours ago."

Pam crossed her arms and glared at Eric. "I am the best he is just stubborn."

Eric chuckled and stood up. "It's alright Pam let's go down and talk to him one more time."

They both used vampire speed to reach the basement faster. Bill was hanging on the wall covered in blood and slowly healing wounds. The Rats were curled up on the floor shrinking away from their arrival. The smell was awful they clearly had released on themselves in fear during Pam's entertainment.

"Compton, you can make this easy on yourself. Tell me what I want to know and I'll let you go and you can have these humans to feed from to heal yourself."

Bill looked up and glared up and Eric. "It was for fun."

"Fun?" Eric questioned

"I wanted to punish them for even thinking about trying to drain me so. However, I wanted to enjoy my punishment and make it last."

"So, you had them attack two people?"

"I needed to make it look like I was protecting them so their deaths wouldn't cause me trouble later."

Eric smirked "So you do have a brain in that head of yours. Since, I am inclined to believe you, I will let you go but cross me again Compton and your stay here won't be as mild. As punishment for not telling me about the drainers you must appear at Fangtasia every night for a month. Understood?"

"Yes Sheriff" Bill responded

Eric nodded "Pam" was all Eric had to say before he turned around to leave.

Pam released Bill and watched as he drained the Rats. She then ordered Bill to get rid of the bodies.

Bill picked them up and then rushed out of the club.

Pam walked back upstairs to Eric who was now in the club's main room overseeing the waitress closing down the club. "Pam, I will be having a guest tomorrow. See that she is brought to me when she arrives."

"A guest?" Pam wondered

Eric turned to look at her "Sookie Stackhouse." Eric said

Pam sighed " The blood bag"

Eric moved quickly and grabbed Pam by the throat. "You will respect her Pamela. Do I have to make that an order?"

"No Master, Pam wheezed out."

"Good." Eric released her and then walked toward the door.

"Lock up Pam." Was his last order before he was out the door.

 **Later that morning**

Sookie was up and already practicing with Fintan. When a voice called out. "You are doing much better little Warrior."

Fintan and Sookie stopped and turned to the new comer. "Uncle Des!" Sookie shouted, while running over and giving him a hug.

Desmond chuckled and hugged Sookie back. Then let go and took a step back with a mock frown on his face. "What is this I hear about you saving Vampires, young lady?"

Sookie immediately pouted. "Uncle Des, he was being drained."

Desmond frowned at Sookie for a few more minutes before releasing his frown and smiling again. "Honestly, little Warrior you didn't even know him."

Sookie turned away and walked back over to Fintan while saying. "Yeah well, I was raised to be kind to everyone despite their species."

Desmond sighed "Yes that is true, but be cautious of this Vampire, yes?"

"Of course, Uncle Des." Sookie said while she sat down to begin meditation. Knowing Desmond was here to train her as well. He always came on her days off from work to train with her.

"Fintan may we speak in private." Desmond asked Fintan quietly

Fintan nodded and lead Desmond over the porch which was out of Sookie's hearing range.

"She meet the Northman yet?" Desmond asked

Fintan nodded "Last night"

"So, it has begun. Do you think she is ready?"

Fintan sighed and looked over at Sookie. "She is going to have to be. We have trained her as much as we can in the short time we have. I wish I could just hide her away and protect her forever, but I can't"

Desmond face become sad as he looked over at Sookie as well. "I know what you mean old friend. She is our little light."

"I almost wish I could go back and do everything differently so she wouldn't have to bear this burden." Fintan said with sadness

Desmond nodded "I know but you know the consequences of that."

Fintan nodded "Enough of this talk. Let us go and train."

Desmond face brightened. "I agree."

"Sookie" Desmond called while walking towards Sookie.

Sookie slowly came out of her meditative state and looked up at Desmond.

"Let's being, try to break down my barrier."

This kind of training went on for hours. Desmond casting different spells while Sookie worked to find ways to counter them.

* * *

Later that night found Sookie fixing her hair so it fell softly down her back with small tight curls at the ends to make it bounce while she walked. When that was done she put on a red dress that fit her in all the right places. It accented her curves and showed off her breast well. Once, she was done, she walked down the stairs where everyone was waiting.

"Oh my!" Gran exclaimed

Her Uncles had frowns on their faces "You are going out like that."

Sookie sighed "Yes, I am going to a Vampire club I have to look the part and not stick out like a sore thumb."

Fintan and Desmond were still not happy but let it go. They knew it was far better for Sookie to blend in and not be noticed than to be the center of attention to the vampire in the club.

They nodded "be careful Little Light" Fintan said as he kissed Sookie's forehead.

Desmond walked over next and kissed Sookie cheek. "Yes, be careful Little Warrior."

Sookie nodded walked over to hug and kiss her Gran and walked out the door.

"They grow up so fast." Gran sighed wistfully "Do you boys want some pie? I made it fresh this morning."

Desmond and Fintan rushed over to the table and sat down "Yes Adele" They would never pass up Adele Stackhouse's famous pie.

* * *

 **I'm ending it here. Next Chapter Sookie goes to Fangtasia. I know I skipped the scene with Dawn. I did that on purpose. Everything will be explained later.**


End file.
